1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermoconductive rubber material, and more particularly to a thermoconductive rubber patch capable of providing and keeping heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional heating devices are not always suitable for use in a variety of situations. For example, a space heater is designed for use in warming the air of a single confined area. However, the space heater is not suitable for use in the outdoors. In fact, there is currently lack of a material which is capable of providing and keeping heat and capable of being easily carried around or stored without taking up too much space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a thermoconductive rubber patch capable of providing and keeping heat.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the thermoconductive rubber patch comprising an insulating casing, and a thermoconductive rubber piece which is encased by the insulating casing and is made of rubber, carbon black granules, and metal granules. The thermoconductive rubber piece is provided with an electric circuit over which an electric current flows. The thermoconductive rubber piece serves as a resistance to bring about the generation of heat.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.